Green M&M's
by toymagikarp
Summary: Emma likes to wish on green M&M's. One day, she gets what she wishes for. Oneshot. Will/Emma, Wemma, Wilma, whatever you want to call it.


**AN: Hey guys, Shiny-kins here. This is my first actual attempt at a fanfic to be published, so critiquing is necessary. Glee is my most recent obsession, and I absolutely adore these two. I don't like the ending of this very much, but I can't really do much now. So again, please review. I apologize if my grammar is horrible, or my writing sucks. If it does, help me get better. Enjoy the story.**

**Oh yeah, and to clear things up, it's Christmastime. **

**-----**

Emma loved M&M's.

Everything about them. Their simpliciity and their bright colors, their small, circular shape and that little 'm' stamped on perfectly, even eating them. She liked to organize them by color before eating them one by one, but only after making sure to scrub down the table first. It was another quirk of hers; she would not eat a bag of M&M's without sorting them first.

She always saved the green ones for last. They were lucky, supposedly, and even though it was stupid she still made wishes on them like she did when she was a germ-fearing little girl. She'd always liked the thrill of hunting through the bag to find those treasured little candies. And, though in her mind she knew it was pointless, she still believed that wishing on enough green M&M's would grant her wish, or something of the sort. Now that it was near Christmastime, her odd beliefs seemed less out-of-place, what with the festivity of the color green as well as red.

And then one day, during the lunch break, Will Schuester walked in on her obsessive sorting of M&M's. He was tempted to laugh, but instead held it in and greeted with a "What's up?" instead, causing her to look up and become flustered after seeing who it was and realizing another one of her quirks had been revealed.

"W-Will, I didn't see you there," she stammered as she nervously tried to hide what she had been doing. _Oh God, he'll think I'm even more of a freak now,_ she thought.

But he'd seen, and proceeded to inquire, "Emma, may I ask what it is that you were doing?" He showed a friendly smile, as if saying it was nothing to be ashamed of.

"It... It'll sound stupid," she replied, thinking to herself how stupid it really was.

"Of course not, Em. Come on, I pomise I won't laugh," he beamed at her, knowing fully well she couldn't resist.

And she couldn't. _Damn that Will and his heart-melting smile, _she cursed silently. "I... was sorting my M&M's. By Color, as you can see..."

"And why is that?" He pulled up a chair and sat, down, propping his elbows on the desk as he looked at her with genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"It was a habit from when I was a little girl, and I never really dropped it," here she looked down sheepishly, "and this is going to make you think I'm even more of a weirdo, but I made wishes on the green ones, and... well, I still do." _Why was she revealing this to him? Oh yeah, it was because he was the very person who made her heart melt and the only one she ever wanted to talk to or be with._

"Oh, Em, I don't think you're weird at all. And frankly," he smiled widely, "I think that's cute."

_Cute. He thinks I'm cute. No, he never said that, Emma, don't get ahead of yourself. He's married, anyways, and you're married; you have no chance with him. None. _"I, umm..." she sputtered, trying to say something in response to that.

"What do you wish for?" he interrupted, saving her from having to reply awkwardly but forcing her to come up with some other excuse.

"It's... it's personal," she replied._ I can't tell you that it's you, Will. I could never tell you that the only thing I could ever wish for is to be with you. God, I sound so desperate. Look at me, faling in love- no, I can't be in love with a married man. It's just a crush, I can get over it... what was I saying? Look at me, crushing on a married man. What's wrong with me?_

"Aw, you won't even tell me, your best friend?" he asked with pleading puppy-dog eyes.

It took all her strength and more to resist those eyes. "I-I can't, I really can't," she shook her head. _Best friend. That's all he thinks of you as, and you know that. You'll never be more than a best friend to him._

"It's fine, Em, you don't have to tell me. Don't look so guilty," he chuckled, flashing that oh-so-charming smile again, making her face flush. _Did he even know what he did to her?_ she thought, sighing internally. "Well, I'll be going now. I'll leave you to your... sorting." He left the room before she had a chance to say goodbye.

"Bye, Will," she uttered aimlessly to his absence. After wiping down the desk and setting down a few paper towels, she pulled out her lunch and began to eat, only after putting her gloves on.

-----

As Emma pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of her car the next day, she felt a cold breeze nipping at her cheeks and the gentle fall of snowflakes landing in her hair. She shivered, not only at the cold, but at the thought of her hair being wet and cold because of the snow. She dashed for the door as fast as she could in her heels, and found none other than Will Schuester holding it open for her. She uttered a breathless "Thanks," as she stepped in, instantly warmed, although not by much, as Principal Figgins would not approve of turning the heating up higher than it was at the time. He smiled back, saying nothing.

Before she could take a step forward, she was stopped by a student yelling, "Hey, look who's under the mistletoe!" Emma looked around in silent confusion, wondering now who _was_ under the mistletoe, until Will lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Look up," he said, and she did, to find a mistletoe dangling over their heads. She silently cursed whoever had done this, but at the same time was thankful for this moment. By now other students passing through the halls had stopped to look, and were cheering them on, yelling things like, "Kiss her!" and "Do it, Schue!"

"Sorry, it's for the good of the people," he whispered as he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Startled at first by the sudden action and the howls and wolf-whistles of students, she reacted slowly, tentatively wrapping her arms around his neck. Her mind ran wild as she found herself unable to think, to understand what was happening.

And as suddenly as it had happened, he pulled away, ignoring the calls for an encore performance, and began to walk to his class, waving and bidding Emma goodbye as she stood there, still in shock. She collected herself and began to walk to her office, her entire face burning visibly.

As she reached the sweet sanctuary of her office, where she was free to let out whatever emotions she needed to, she eased into a chair, her heart still pounding out of her chest. That was when she spotted a foreign object sitting on her desk. _What is that?_ she wondered as she stood up to investigate.

Upon closer inspection, she discovered it was a bag. She peered inside, wondering if it was safe to open. She put on her gloves just to be safe, and pulled out a bag full of green M&M's. Attached was a note that read,

_I hope you get what you wish for._

_- Will_

_I certainly have,_ she couldn't help but think as she smiled to herself, admiring her gift. _For now, that's good enough._

**-----**

**To clear something else up, he placed the gift there the night before; not that day. Also, apparently they were late to school or the students were early. I dunno, I'm an idiot.**


End file.
